Soul Sisters: The Unbreakable Bond of Love
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: God made Sisters, Even More Precious than Gold. Sisters don't need Words, they have their own secret language of Smiles, Snuffs, Sighs, Gasps, Winks and Eye Rolls. Thankyou Roohi di, Kuki and Areej for being my un-biological family! Happy reading! Joint Venture with DayaVineet's Girl CONTAINS OC. Read at your own risk. [COMPLETED] Thankyou so much for all the love!
1. Prolouge and Character Sketch

**A/N: Hello there, I am back with a new fiction. Okay, I know all updates are pending but had to write this one, stay tuned, other updates on their way!**

* * *

 **Well, this is an OC based fiction, idea credits is owned by Roohi Di's (DayaVineet'sGirl) and this is OUR combined effort. Written to make my friends on fan-fiction happy, so whoever is not interested. please Skip. Bashing not appreciated.**

* * *

 **SOUL SISTERS~ The Unbreakable Bond of Love!  
** _Title Credits_ : Roohi Di (DayaVineet's Girl)

* * *

 _A Fine Day, Early Morning:_

" **Alumatar!"** A voice echoed in the corners of the house, and two girls came running down the stairs.

" Navya- Aru? Firr shuru hogayi tumhari ladai?" Kuki questions, peeping up from her magazine.

" **Kuki** , tu toh chup hi reh. Yeh **Navya** hi ladti hai hamesha, mere saath." Areej looked irritated.

Navya threw a cushion over Areej now, resuming their fight all over again.

" Arey, bas. Navya, Aru. Baith jao chalo." The eldest of all, **Ruhana** spoke from the kitchen window.

Navya and Areej finally sat, still murmuring to each other. Suddenly, Kuki giggled, god knew why? :P

Ruhana came out, holding two glasses of Chocolate Milkshakes. Before anything, Areej jumped over Ruhana, snatching the glass, much naughtily, while Ruhana handed one to Navya.

" Oye, Navya aur Alu, jaldi se yahan aao!" Kuki told the two, who came obediently.

While, Kuki, Areej and Navya made plans, Ruhana smiled and went towards the kitchen to do her chores.

Ruhana could clearly hear the giggles and laughs of the girls sitting outside, she knew they were up to some mischief.

 **Kuki:** "Yayy! Ready Girls?"

Navya and Areej nodded, sharing a hi-five.

...

 _ **After 25 minutes:** _

Navya was sitting on the sofa, eagerly waiting for someone. While Kuki was talking with Ruhana, quite seriously. Areej was still sleepy and was yawing, having no work to do.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang and the Kuki got warned, Navya prepared herself and Areej's sleep flew away. The eyes of the girls shimmered, they smiled looking at each other. Ruhana at once, got scared with the looks the rest three were giving.

Areej stood up and show her thumb as a 'be ready symbol' to Navya she opened the door.

Navya smiled big at the man who entered and almost shouted, **"Jeeju!"**

Well, this was Vineet, who had come to pick Ruhana up for their office.

She flung her arms around him as he hugged her. He indeed loved this little sister of Ruhana.

Areej too didn't leave the chance, she asked Vineet to sit and did all his khaatirdaari :P Kuki on the other hand did her job.

All was Set!

 **Vineet:** " umm.. Aru? Roohi kahan hai?"

 **Aru:** " Accha, Roohi Di, Pata nahi. Kahan hai Di, Navu?"

 **Navya:** " Wo, Jeeju, Di kal raat bhool bhulaiya mein gayi thi, Abhi tak nahi lauti."

Areej slapped her head, giving Navya #Kuch bhi Bolti hai wala Look while Navya responded in a #Jo Soojha wo Bol diya look.

 **Vineet** gave weird look while Kuki came in to solve the matter.

 **Kuki:** " Jeeju, Aaj Di aapko nahin milengi."

Navya and Areej nodded.

 **Vineet:** "Arey, Lekin kyun?"

 **Navya;** "Humare Di hein, ab yeh humari marzi ki hum aapko apni di dein ya na dein."

 **Areej:** ' Aur agar aapko Di chahiye toh.."

 **Vineet:** " Toh kya?"

 **Kuki:** " Toh aapko ek Treasure Hunt khelna hoga."

 **Navya:** "Nahi, Ruhana Di Hunt"

The three girls fold their arms with wicked smiles while Vineet gives scared expressions.

* * *

 **(A/N: okay, up with the prologue :P Go Ahead and Read the character sketch)**

* * *

 **Character Sketch:**

 **Ruhana *DayaVineet's Girl*:  
** The eldest of the four Girls. Caring and Protective, has a fairy godmother like personality, fulfills almost all demands of her sisters. Works extremely hard, to give the best. She is much innocent and usually ends up tiring herself due to overwork. Is in a Relationship with Vineet. Is very responsible and takes care of her little sisters just like a Mother.

 **Kuki *Kuki17*** **  
**Second eldest of the girls. Naughty yet responsible. Acts as a responsible sister when their elder sister is out for work. She is always the mastermind for all mischiefs usually, but sometimes out of the box, she behaves the most mature person. Her unconditional love towards her sisters brings her the same love back. Loves her childhood buddy Kavin.

 **Navya *PurpleAngel1***  
The third sister. Responsible and Obedient. Pampered by Ruhana the most. Even if her elder sisters are in some problem, she acts intelligently and helps them. This act of hers always surprises her sisters becoz the ideas she used to give, were those that her sisters couldn't even think of. Some of her secrets get confined to Ruhana and her good friend Rajat.

 **Areej *AreejSachinlover***  
Youngest of all. The most pampered child of the family and the most naughtiest. Does all the naughtiness, yet is always saved by Kuki. though youngest , she considers herself as elder to Navya and irritates her too. She loves listening to songs and is often found singing them loudly, sometimes childish but She is good at heart.

 **#** Though all of them are the only ones for each other , yet Areej is more closer to Kuki while Navya is more attached to Ruhana.

* * *

 **A/N: well, the shulplise gets revealed. Aru and Mumma, happy?**

 **Hopefully, I wrote up to what you expected, roohi di?**

 **...**

 **Other updates on their way, mentioning again Bashing not appreciated.**

 **_ Regards**

 **Navya and Roohi.**


	2. The Ruhana Hunt!

**A/N: hello people :) Thankyou to all for appreciating this work :)**

 **Here you go, Mumma and Alu :***

* * *

 **Precap: T** he morning starts with much fun when vineet comes to pick ruhana for office and the girls decide to have a Ruhana-hunt for him. **Read on further for more Fun**!

* * *

 **Vineet:** " Please... Meri baat suno Kuki/

But Vineet gets cut before he had completed.

 **Areej:** "No If's and But's jeeju." *Pout*

 **Kuki:** "Agar aapko Roohi Di chahiye, toh game toh khelna padega."

 **Navya:** "Toh game yeh hai, ki aapko hum clues dengey aur appko uska original meaning nikalna hoga."

 **Areej:** "Jaise _Student of the Year_ mein tha.."

Kuki starts to read out loud from a paper,

 _ **"I am a friend to parents, who like neat things. They really like it, when you wipe your feet with me"**_

Hearing this Areej and Navya grinned proudly, what a great poem Kuki had made.

 **Navya:** " Haan Haan, Chalo Jeeju.."

 **Vineet:** "Kahan chalu?"

 **Areej:** "Hehehe, Next hint wahin hein jo place clue mein mentioned hai."

 **Vineet** : "what is this yaarr?"

 **Areej** : "Socho socho"

 **Navya** : "Arey, yeh toh bohot easy haii"

 **Kuki** : "Aapko late na hojae isiliye game mein easy clues rakhein hein jeeju"

Vineet keeps thinking, the girls start to murmur amongst themselves.

 **Vineet:** " Wiping feet matlab, **Doormat**?"

The girls sequel in delight as Vineet guesses the right answer and pulls out another chit from under the doormat.

Areej snatches it to read aloud, " **_Look at it to see yourself, move backwards and hit the door, you'll find your destination on the floor"_**

Vineet starts to think and suddenly, his phone starts to ring. He gets horrified to see the caller.

 **Vineet:** " Jee Sir, We are coming. I am extremely sorry sir, yes sir"

This was enough for the girls to know that the phone is from Vineet and Ruhana's Boss. Ruhana who was locked **inside a cardboard box of the refrigerator which came in the house lately,** also heard and tore open the box and came out.

Vineet and Ruhana exchanged glances, Vineet goes away. Ruhana looks at the three girls one by one and leaves as well. Kuki, Areej and Navya exchange worried glances.

* * *

 **Evening, 7:00 p.m..**

Vineet dropped Ruhana home and left. Ruhana waving a bye to him entered inside, just to see the house quite which was quite unexpected for her. She knew this was because of the morning prank.

Navya opened the door and she entered in. She saw Kuki busy in her laptop while areej was busy with her books and Navya was completing her assignment.

 **Ruhana-** "Kya baat hai, badi shaanti hai ghar mein? Kuch hua hai kya ?"

 **Navya-** "Nahi toh dii, kuch nahi hua." She hands over a glass of water.

 **Kuki-** "Dii, aap change kar lo, main coffee banati hoon sabke liye."

 **Areej-** "Kuki, one for me too."

 **Kuki-** "Sab mein tu bhi aati hai, gadhi kahiki."

Ruhana was quite surprised to see them like that. She went in to change and came out after long 15 minutes and found all of them sitting watching television. Ruhana kept observing them for next 10 minutes.

 **Ruhana-** "Aaj itna sannatta kyun hai bhai?"

The girls giggled a little but quickly stopped.

 **Navya-** " Kyuki shayad koyi humse gussa hein."

 **Areej-** " Kya koyi, Navu? Direct pooch na..Jeeju kyun nahi aaye? Wo toh gussa hogaye."

 **Ruhana-** "Shayad 'koyi' gussa hein."

 **Kuki:** "Heinn?, sachi mein?" (Looking at Areej and Navya, worried)"Humari kya galti, ab matlab hum mazaak bhi nahi kar sakte kya?"

 **Areej:** " Toh theek, Humara maazak ab se bilul band. Chup- chap baithey rahengey humesha."

 **Navya-** "Alumatar, Tu toh rehne de, Tu hi sabse zyada shaitaani karti hai. Saari problems teri wajah se hotein hein."

 **Areej:** "Navuuuu, tu toh chup reh. Tu bhi toh shaitaani karti hai."

 **Navya-** " Accha jee? Mein kabse shaitaani karni lagi? Sabse zyada shaitaani tu aur Kukiliya karte ho. Hmph!"

 **Areej:** "Kuki ko bol, mujhe nahi. I am Innocent bacchi"

 **Kuki: "** Bol dala apna pet dialogue, 'I am Innocent bacchi' Kisi bhi angle se dekhlo, bas monster hai tu, monster."

 **Areej:** " I AM INNOCENTTT, Samjhe tum dono?"

 **Kuki/Navya:** " Nahi jii"

Navya threw a cushion on Areej and the cushion fight started between the three.

Meanwhile, Ruhana got up.

 **Navya** (Screaming like anything): " Roohi Di, Iss mental ko samjhao."

 **Ruhana** couldn't help but smile," Tum logon ki ladai mein mein interfare nahi karti. Mujhe khana bhi banana hai." And she walked off into the kitchen, she quickly dialed a number and talked for a little while before hanging up.

The three of the sisters were still engaged in cushion fight when the doorbell rang. The three looked at each other's face urging the other to get up and open the door.

 **Ruhana (Shouting from the kitche):** " Kitne aalsi ho tum log, Navya utho jaldi. Go open the door."

 **Navya** rushed to open the door. She became happy watching the person. "Jeeju !" She shouted. Making the rest three smile.

Vineet smiled back, somewhere his eyes searching for Ruhana.

 **Areej:** "Jeeju, aap toh naaraz ho naa?"

 **Vineet:** "Nahi toh, ye kisne kaha tumse?"

 **Kuki:** "Nahi ho, yayya!"

Listening to voices, Ruhana comes out and is happy to se Vineet there.

 **Ruhana:** "Chalo sab Table par baith jaao, Dinner ready hai."

 **Navya:** "Khaane mein kya hai Dii?"

 **Areej:** "Yeh bhi koi puchne waali baat hai? Ofcourse Jeeju ki favourite dishes :P "

 **Ruhana:** "Nahi jee.. Tum sabki favourite dishes."

 **Kuki:** "Toh phirr, Mere liye Aaloo Chat toh hogi hi."

 **Ruhana:** "Uske saath Pulao aur Noodles bhi hein."

The girls are happy enough, everyone settles to eat.

After dinner, Vineet unveils his surprise. ice-cream for all.

 **Vineet:** " Alu aur Navya, tumhare liye. Chocolate chip Icecream"

 **Areej:** "Yummy, Thankyou jeeju!"

 **Vineet:** "Mischief Mind, tumhare liye, Butterscotch. Ab tumhe chocolate toh pasand nahi"

 **Kuki:** " wah, kya naam hai! anyways, Thankyou jeeju."

 **Navya:** "Aur roohi di ke liye?"

 **Vineet:"** Unke liye toh mein khud aaya hun :P "

Ruhana blushes, while rest of them smile, enjoying their ice-cream.

* * *

 **PRECAP: Sachin and Kavin enter the story ;)**

 **A/N: chapter end, hope you like it Mumma and Alu. This chapter is written by Roohi Di, while I have only edited some parts. So, credits to her. :)**

 **Thankyou for you support reviewers, love yaa :)**

 **_Regards.**

 **Navya and Roohi.**


	3. Blossming Love

**A/N: hello everyone! Thankyou for your support to this story! enjoy reading :D**

* * *

 **Next Morning, 7:05 a.m.**

The morning was quite messy, Ruhana was moving to and fro the house, doing multiple tasks at the same time.

 **Kuki** shouted, " Dii, zara dekhna, yeh wala shirt pehnu ya wala?"

Ruhana who was ironing **Aru's** clothes, ran to Kuki at once.

 **Ruhana:** "Haan, bolo Kuki?"

 **Kuki:** "Dii, batao naa.."

 **Ruhana:** "Yeh, yellow wala accha hai."

Kuki jumped with the yellow shirt and went away. Ruhana shook her head as she looked at the still sleeping **Navya.**

 **Ruhana:** "Navya, Utho jaao ab"

 **Navya:** "Naaiee, 2 minute!"

Before Ruhana could shake her, Alu shouted.

 **Areej:** "Di, mere kapde!"

 **Ruhana:** "Uffo, Aa rahi hun"

 **Navya** smiled as she watched Ruhana going away, finally she got some more minutes of sleep.

Ruhana went over and started to iron Aru's clothes.

 **Ruhana:** "Alu, please jaakar Navya ko uthao wo late hogaegi!"

 **Areej:** "Hahaha, Bacchi hai wo jab dekho soti rehti hai!", saying this she moved towards the room where Navya was sleeping.

Till then, Kuki was ready already and was settling her hair.

 **Areej:** " oye hoye Heroine!"

Aru complimented Kuki, who smiled.

 **Aru:** "Kuki, chal hum isko uthatey hein."

Kuki squealed.

Aru took hold of Navya's blanket from one side and Kuki from the other and pulled it. Navya woke up finally, while Kuki and Areej were laughing like mad.

 **Kuki** (now concerned): "Navu? Time dekha hai?"

 **Areej:** "Arey haan, dekh 7:25 hogaye!"

 **Navya:** "Kya!?"

Navya took her towel and rushed to take a bath and Areej started laughing again.

 **Ruhana** : " Aru, chalo jaldi change karlo, Uniform iron hagayi hai"

Areej jumped away to her room.

 **Kuki:** "Dii, Breakfast mein kya hai?"

 **Ruhana:** "Sandwiches hein Kuki, bhook lagi hai toh khaa lo."

Kuki suddenly received a call and she went to answer it.

Ruhana heard a call from Navya and went on to help her.

Navya was busy selecting clothes for college for which she needed help, Ruhana quickly helped her out.

 **Areej:** "Areyy, meri socks kidhar gayi?"

Kuki and Navya looked at each other and passed a giggle. Ruhana nodded her head in disappointment.

After everyone was done with dressing up, they settled at the table for breakfast. Areej came irritated.

 **Areej:** " Meri socks ka ek bhi pair nahi mil raha, Navu!? Kuki!? tum dono hass kyu rahe ho?"

 **Navya:** "Hahahaha"

 **Kuki:** " Jaa re Alu, wahan padi hein teri socks, hahaha"

Areej showed her tongue to both and left. While the rest three had breakfast, Areej too had it.

 **Kuki:** "Dii, chalti hun, Interview 10 baje ki hai."

 **Ruhana:** " Theek hai Kuki, All the Best."

Ruhana hugs Kuki, while both Areej and Navya too show thumbs up and wish her the best.

After a while, Vineet enters inside to pick Ruhana.

 **Vineet: "** Aao Areej, Navya tumhe bhi chod du."

 **Navya:** "Meint toh khud chali jaungi jeeju,"

 **Ruhana:** "Hum Aru ko drop kardengey."

Navya hangs her sling bag and leaves too. After 5 minutes, Ruhana takes Aru with her and leaves with Vineet.

* * *

 **At Areej's School..**

Areej enters inside her classroom and as usual was chaotic, the class was busy discussing the huge **farewell extravaganza!** After all the **12thies** were much excited for this. Before Areej could join the discussions, she saw her friend sitting alone at a corner.

He seemed sad, Areej went near him.

 **Areej:** "Sachin, Kya hua tumhe? Itne udaas kyun ho?"

 **Sachin:** "Aru? hmm.. Humara school mein last year hai yaar"

 **Areej(smiles)-** "Haan ,wo toh hai. Pata hi nahi chala kaise beet gaye itne saal"

 **Sachin:** "Haan Alu! Aur main soch raha hu ki ab toh hum sab door ho jayenge. Phir na jaane kab milengey"

 **Areej:** "Arey, Tum bhi kya choti choti baton par pareshaan hotey ho/

But, just then, her friend came calling for her, "Aru, Sachu jaldi aao yaar! We need help!"

 **Areej:** " Abhi aaye"

 **She** turned up to Sachin "Cheer Up Sachin, Jaldi aao Farewell ki preparations kartein hein! We'll make it grand for sure!"

 **Sachin** smiles and they join their other friends for the preparation.

After a while,as they stop their work for the day, Sachin approaches Areej when he was talking to one of her friend about some topic.

 **Sachin-** " Aru, idhar aana zara"

Areej's friend nudges her and pushes her over to Sachin. Areej blushes a little but then turns to talk to Sachin.

 **Areej-** "Haan bolo ab.."

He looked at her, he knew she just got irritated by her friend's expressions.

 **Sachin:** " Aru, Yeh humara aakhri saal hai. Hum sab phir alag alag ho jaengey par tum kabhi apne iss dost ko mat bhulna?"

 **Areej:** "Ye bhi koi batane wali baat hain Sachu? Mein tumhe kyun bhoolungi. Aur waise bhi school ke friends hi best friends hote hain. Isliye bhoolne ka question hi nahi uthta."

Sachin smiles as she says that, **Areej** Smiles back saying, "Par haan , tum aise hi smile karte rehna. Ache lagte ho."

Both of them smile when Areej's friend came to call them as they had a class in next 10 minutes. And they moved into the class.

* * *

 **Kuki's Interview..**

Kuki is nervously sitting at the entrance chairs were she had to give an interview. She prays to god to get selected and after around 10 minutes she gets a call from inside,

 **Voice:** "Next, Ms. Kuki please.."

Kuki's heart pounces onto her mouth, she stood with shaking legs and went inside. She pushed open the door, straightened her shirt and peeped inside.

A handsome young man, was sitting with a older guy on the chairs. The older guy smiled a little at Kuki while the other was busy looking at her details which he had on a paper.

 **Kuki:** "Good Morning, Sir"

 **Older guy:** "Good Morning Kuki, I am Sahil, The owner of this company."

The other guy looked up too, Kuki wished him.

 **Other Guy:** "Hello, I am **Kavin Khanna** , the co-owner and central manager."

Kuki shook hands and settled.

 **Sahil:** " Kavin will be interviewing you today. All the Best!."

Saying this, Sahil leaves.

 **Kavin:** "Kuki, t..tum yahan?"

 **Kuki:** " Kavin,?"

 **Kavin:** "This is so unexpected Kuki!"

Kuki wipes off the tear drop in her eye.

 **Kavin:** "Jaise hi maine tumhari details padhi, I knew it was you!"

 **Kuki:** "Tum toh abhi bhi waise hi dikhte ho Kavin, toh maine toh dekhte hi pehchan liya!"

 **Kavin** quickly keeps his hand of hers, " Jo bhi hua, Mujhe khushi ki tum mujhe waapis mil gayi."

Kuki nods, smiling.

 **Kavin:** "Tumhari interview lene ki koi zarurat nahi, You're Selected!"

Kuki looks at him blankly.

 **Kavin:** "Chalo, tum yahan se jao aur mera neeche wait karo, Mein aaj chutti leta hun."

Kuki just smiels and goes away. Kavin takes a leave from office and they both move to a park first talk all about their life after school.

Kuki and Kavin were childhood buddies. In college, before Kavin could confess his love for Kuki, Kuki went away with Ruhana. Separating them but finally destiny made them together.

* * *

 **Navya's College..**

It was break and Navya was sitting on a bench near he college's flower garden. She was texting her friend who was unwell and was on leave.

 **Voice:** "Hii"

 **Navya** looked up to the source of voice and smiled, " Hello Rajat, bade dino baad dikhe ho?"

 **Rajat:** " Tumhari wo dost chutti par gayi tabhi toh mein dikha hun varna toh wo tumhe akela hi kahan chodti hai?"

 **Navya:** "Hehe, bataiye kya kaam hai? Aap firse pen laana bhul gaye kya?"

 **Rajat:** "Nahi toh" He sat alongside her on the bench.

 **Rajat:** " Wo kya hai na, ki College Fest shuru hone wali hai, toh soch raha tha ki tum Juniors se bhi kuch kaam karva lu."

 **Navya:** " Lekin kyun?"

 **Rajat:** "Kyun kya? Tum log koi kaam toh karte nahi, sara kaam humare sar par daal dete ho."

 **Navya:** " Aaplog senior ho, aap hi kaam karo Rajat mein sirf pen laakar de sakti hun."

Saying this, Navya walked away givng him a teasing look.

 **Rajat: "** Ek din isse pen kya maang liya, yeh toh pen ke peechey hi pad gayi.. Navya, ruko!?.."

* * *

 **Ruhana's Office..**

Vineet and Ruhana were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch.

 **Vineet:** "Roo? Tumhe nahi lagti hum hume shaadi kar leni chahiye?"

Ruhana suddenly blushed at this unexpected question.

 **Vineet:** "Arey, I am serious, Ab toh sabko pata chal chukka hai iss bare mein."

 **Ruhana:** Fir bhi Vineet.."

 **Vineet:** "Kya phir bhi? Tum shaadi karogi tabhi toh Kuki ki shadi karwaogi"

 **Ruhana:** "Kuki kahan se beech mein aagayi?"

 **Vineet:** 'Hahaha.."

They continue with their lunch, suddenly..

" **Tu Hi Ehsason Mein,**  
 **Tu Hi Jazbaton Mein,**  
 **Tu Hi Lamhaton Mein,**  
 **Tu Hi Din Raaton Mein..** " **Vineet** starts to hum the song.

 **Ruhana** hits his elbow, "Bas karo Vineet"

Vineet nods in no and continues singing, " **Bakhuda Tumhi Ho,**  
 **Har Jagah Tumhi Ho,**  
 **Haan Mein Dekhua Jahan Jab,**  
 **Uss Jagah Tumhi Ho,**  
 **Yeh Jahan Tumhi Ho,**  
 **Wo Jahan Tumhi Ho,**  
 **Iss Zameen Se Falak Ke,**  
 **Darmiyaann..Tumhi Ho,**  
 **Tum Hi Ho, Beshumaar,**  
 **Tum Hi Ho..**  
 **Tum Hi Ho, Mujh Mein Haan,**  
 **Tum Hi Ho..Tum Hi Ho.."**

Seeing Ruhana blush hard, Vineet stops and kisses her palms making her blush more.

Suddenly, they heard clapping voices and turning to see some of their friends observing the scene. Ruhana turned her gaze towards the table while Vineet gives looks to all. The lunch hour gets over and they both move to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it :* Sorry for any mistakes, No proof reading done.**

 **Aru: the ArChin scene is written by your Mumma :)**

 **Thankyou for Reading, Regards,**

 **Navya and Roohi.**


	4. Loving you More

**A/N: Thankyou for all your Love guys, Here's the Update. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

 **Soul Sisters.  
Chapter 4**

 **...**

 **Evening, 7:00 p.m**

 **Kuki** enters the house, and smiles looking at Navya and Areej.

 **Navya:** "Hogaya Selection Kukiliya?"

Kuki nods and jumps.

 **Areej:** " Yayya! Par besharam tune hume phone bhi nahi kara. Huh!"

 **Kuki:** "Par Aru, time hi kahan tha?"

 **Ruhana** enters too..

 **Ruhana:** " Pehle din hi itni busy hogayi?"

 **Kuki:** " Nahi Di, Wo.. Maine actually interview diya hi nahi.."

 **Rest three:** "What!?"

 **Kuki:** " Di, wo **Kavin.."**

 **Ruhana: "** Kaviinn? Tum use mili aaj?"

Areej and Navya share shocked glances, hearing Ruhana almost scream.

 **Kuki:** " Di, Wo Company ka Senoir manager aur co-Head hai" *Shrieking*

Ruhana smiles big. She has always regretted parting Kavin and Kuki because of her job transfer.

 **Kuki:** "Aaj toh usne mera interview bina liye select kar liya" *Smile*

Ruhana and Kuki continue talking.

 **Navya:** "Par yeh Kavin hai kon?"

 **Ruhana:** "Haan, Navya aur Areej tum dono bohot chotte they tab, tum use nahi jaante."

 **Areej:** "Jo bhi ho, Aaj Kuki aur wo Kavin ghumne gaye"

Areej continues to tease Kuki, till Ruhana prepares dinner and all dine together.

 **L** **ate Night, 3:40 a.m**

 ***Tring Tring Tring Tring*  
Ruhana's **phone rang loud.

 **Areej:** "Arey, kiska phone hai yeh? Itni raat ko?"

 **Navya:** " Kiska hoga aur? Jeeju ka hai" She says, reading the name on the screen.

 **Kuki:** "Dii, Uthooo Jeeju ka phone hai"

Hearing the girls shouting, Ruhana gets up.

Ruhana talks with Vineet while the girls murmur amongst themselves.

 **Ruhana:** "Kya baatein kar rahe ho?"

 **Navya:** "Yahi ki aapki aur jeeju ki shaadi karwadein.."

 **Areej:** "Warna toh hum soo hi nahi paengey."

Ruhana nods her head in disappointment.

 **Navya:** "Hahaha, Dekho yeh Kukiliya to so bhi gayi phirse.."

 **Areej"** "Kavin ke sapne dekh rahi hogi"

Ruhana puts both to sleep and smiles at her phone before going to sleep.

 **Next Morning..**

Everyone goes to their respective works.

 **Vineet** asks **Ruhana** for a dinner date tonight, for which she agrees.

 **Kuki's Office:**

 **Kuki** reaches the office gate and meets a colleague to greets and welcomes her.

 **Voice:** "Morning, Kuki"

Kuki turns to find Kavin standing with a smile. Kuki smiles back.

 **Kuki:** "Good Morning Kavin"

 **Kavin:** "Aao, Ander chale."

Kavin leads Kuki inside. They talk a little and smile together.

Some girls working in the office notice this..

 **Girl 1** : "Dekhna yeh Kuki ne kaisa jaadu chalaya hai Kavin Sir par.."

 **Girl 2** : "Pehle din se hi Sir lattu hogaye, Humari taraf toh nazar bhi nahi jaati"

 **Girl 3** : "Kitni lucky hai yeh.."

 **Girl 4** : "Maine toh yeh suna hai yeh Sir ko naam se bulati hai, Aese Kavin-Kavin karke"

 **Girl 2** : "Batao hum itne dino se koshish ka rahe they, inke saath ek chance ke liye."

The girls continue, Kuki hears them secretly and smiles to herself.

 **Break Hour:**

Kavin offers Kuki to have lunch with him, and they move towards cafeteria.

Kuki and Kavin were talking while the girls passed beside them. Kuki starts to laugh seeing their faces.

 **Kavin:** "Arey, tum hasne kyun lagi?"

Kuki without answering continues to laugh, kavin is mesmerized. He smiles to himself, as a thought strikes his mind.

* * *

 **Navya's College:**

College hours were over, Seniors were busy preparing for fest, some were dispersing while other were roaming around. **Navya** was busy explaining her friend some assignments in the auditorium as their classroom was to be cleaned, Suddenly when some seniors arrive to decorate it.

 **Rajat** takes some curtains and starts to struggle with them. Navya saw Rajat trying to adjust the satin curtains.

 **She** smiles and looks at her friend "Chal na , hum bhi seniors ki help karte hain. Dekh humari class ke aur bhi bacche inki help kar rahe hein"

Her friend shakes off her head " Navya, teko jaana hai toh tu ja, main chali ghar."

Navya smiles and her friend leaves.

Navya goes to hold the curtains from Rajat. He looks up and smiles.

 **Rajat-** "Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"

 **Navya(smiles)-** "Aapki help karne aayi hun."

 **Rajat-** "Accha?"

 **Navya-** "Matlab koi shaq hai aapko? aur waise bhi aap in curtains ko itna modenge toh ye kharab ho jayenge. "

Rajat looks at the curtains and smiles slightly. "Uhh…wo…yeh…."

"hehe, Rehne dijiye. Mein aapko sikhati hun" She took the curtains from him and started to tie the curtains together, so that they can put them up in the desired form they wanted. He kept watching her working. She put up the curtains on the rod and than adjusted them properly.

Suddenly, she noticed Rajat looking at her.

 **Navya-** "Dekha na?"

 **Rajat-** "Haan haan Dekha, tumne sab kitna easily kar diya"

 **Navya(Smiles)-** "Agar aap karte toh acha nahi hota."

Suddenly, Navya's phone rings and Areej shouts from the other side asking her to come home quickly. Navya waves a bye to Rajat to which he smiles and she leaves.

 **Home:**

 **Navya** enters in and finds a tensed Areej.

 **Areej:** "Kahan reh gayi thi?"

 **Navya:** "Arey, kya hua tujhe? Itni pareshaan kyun hai?"

 **Areej:** "Mujhe kahin jaana hai isiliye ghar par kissi ka hona zaruri tha."

 **Navya-** "Tu kahan ja rahi hai?"

 **Areej- "Sachin** se milne."

 **Navya-** "Kon wo tera classmate? Par kyun jaa rahi hai?"

 **Areej(worried)-"** Pata nahi, 2 din se school nahi aa raha aur uska phone bhi nahi lag raha. Isliye soch rahi hu, uske ghar ja kar mil lun."

 **Navya-** "Thik hain, aur haan, jaldi aana. Zyada derr mat karna."

Areej nods and rushes out of the house. Navya smiles.

 **At Sachin's home**.

She enters in and his mother welcomes her. She asks for Sachin and his mother tells her that he's having fever and shows the way to his room. She peeps in the room and finds him reading a novel.

 **Areej:** "Sachin?.(she calls him softly)

He looks up from his book and smiles.

 **Sachin:** "Aruu…tum yahan? Aao na"

 **Areej:** "Haan, ab tum toh kuch batate nahi ho toh kya karu."

 **Sachin:** "Maine kya kiya yaar?"

 **Areej:** "Tumhe fever tha aur tumne inform bhi nahi kiya. Tumhe pata bhi hai kitna loss ho raha hai tumhara aur hamara science project, uska kya? Uska short review dena hai sir ko"(She almost shouted at him and he smiled)

 **Sachin:** "Itna toh maa bhi nahi daantti mujhe."

 **Areej:** "Sachin, atleast inform toh karte. Main pareshan ho gayi thi."

He looked at her.

 **Sachin: "** Tum kyun pareshan ho gayi thi Aruu?"

 **Areej:** "Tum mere dost ho, toh mujhe chinta nahi hogi kya?"

 **Sachin-** "Hmmm….itni chinta kit tum mere ghar pe aa gayi?"

He looked at her and smiled. She manages to smile.

 **Areej: "** Haan. Acha ye lo, ye science assignment hain, at least isey complete kar lena and be in contact…samjhe?"

He smiles and nods. "Okay ma'am, wahi hoga jo aap kahengi"

 **She** laughed. "Sachin, Kab se join karogey school?

 **Sachin:** Main hopefully kal se join karunga."

 **Areej:** "Okay, I'll wait. Ab main chalti hu. "

Sachin smiles as her, waving a bye.

* * *

 **Evening, 6:54 p.m**

Kuki, Navya and Areej were waiting for Ruhana but suddenly, Ruhana called to inform them that she's going out with Vineet tonight.

 **8: 30 p.m.**

 **Vineet** and **Ruhana** got free and moved towards her favorite restaurant.

He has arranged a grand date, under the moonlight beside the pool. With soft tunes of **Ek Din aap Humko Yun Mil Jaengey.**

He gifts her **Royal Blue Velvet Gown,** and asks her to go and change. She gets ready while Vineet changes into a Black Suit.

He takes her hand and leads her to their table. The Dinner arrives and they have a beautiful candle light dinner together.

 **Vineet:** "Kya tumhe pasand aaya?"

 **Ruhana:** "haan Vineet, I loved it"

Vineet holds Ruhana's hand and they enjoy the cool winds.

After a while, when the aura turned romantic, Vineet holds her hand and asks her to stand up.

Ruhana stands and Vineet kneels down, " **Ruhana, I Love you and Promise to Love you all my Life and so, before my parents search out any other girl for me, Will you Marry me?"**

Ruhana's heart fills with happiness as she nods in a yes. Vineet stands up to hug her. They leave the place happily hand in hand.

* * *

 **Home:**

 **Vineet** drops her home. Ruhana goes inside the house, and finds the girls waiting.

 **Kuki:** "Omg, Di yeh Gown kahan se aaya?"

 **Areej:** " Di, Kitni acchi lag rahi ho"

 **Navya:** "Lagta hai Jeeju ke bohot special date organize ki thi"

Ruhana blushes, while the girls continue to tease.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope Everyone likes this, don't forget to leave a review!**

 **NOTE: DayaVineetGirl's Story Family Love's update will come to you shortly. Thankyou.**

 **Thankyou for Reading.**

 **Regards,**

 **Navya and Roohi.**


	5. Alongside You

**a/n: back here with an update, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Soul Sisters  
Chapter 5: Alongside You..**

 **Sunday, 9:00 a.m**

The girls were at the table, ready to have breakfast. **Navya** and **Areej** were banging spoons on their plates. **Kuki** was yawning from quite a while. **Ruhana** stepped out from the kitchen, with sandwiches and juices for all.

All of them started to munch the tasty sandwiches when **Ruhana** broke the news.

 **Ruhana:** "Abhi thodi derr mein Vineet aayega, phir hum sab mall chalengey. Jaldi se sab nahakar ready ho jaana"

Kuki gets excited, while Navya nods, Areej's face drops.

 **Areej:** "Kya di? No way, aaj mein nahi jaa sakti. Kal Science project submission hai aur mujhe wo complete karna hai."

 **Navya:** "hahah, toh theek hai tu ghar par reh"

 **Kuki:** "Mein aur Navu mazze karengey, tu kaam kar science ka"

Areej makes a face, while Ruhana cheers her up by promising her to take her shopping next weekend.

 **11:30 a.m**

Ruhana, Kuki and Navya were all ready, Areej was waiting for someone, while collecting things for the project.

 **Ruhana:** "Aru, kya sachin aa raha hai?"

Areej nods.

 **Kuki:** "Kya? Par kyu?"

 **Areej:** "Wo project mein hum dono ki collaboration hai"

The doorbell rings and Vineet enters. Ruhana offers him water.

 **Navya:** "okay, Alu enjoy!"

Areej shows her tongue, while the rest 4 leave.

* * *

 **Shopping Complex:**

All four of them were moving here and there, looking for things to buy.

 **Navya** dragged **Ruhana** towards her favorite cloth shop. While, **Kuki** took **Vineet** asking him to help her choose new sandals.

All the four bought various things, suddenly when the four of them were roaming around, **Kuki** bumped into someone.

 **Kuki: "** Aandhey ho?"

She shouts as her shopping bag falls down.

 **Guy: "** uh.. I am sorry."

The bends down to help her pick up the bag.

 **Kuki: "** Arey Kavin tum?"

 **Kavin** looks up, "Kuki?"

Kavin smiles handing her shopper to her. Vineet raises his eyebrow at Ruhana.

 **Kuki:** "toh Kavin, inhe toh tum jaante hi ho, **Ruhana Di.** aur yeh **Vineet Jeeju."**

 **Kavin: "** Aapki shaadi hogayi?" :O

Ruhana and Vineet blush, Navya laughs. Kuki too giggles.

 **Kuki: "** Nahi, Par jaldi ho jaegi, Kyu Jeeju?"

 **Kuki:** "Btw, Jeeju, Yeh hai Kavin, Mera bachpan ka dost aur company ka co-head"

 **Vineet** and **Kavin** shake hands.

 **Kuki:** "aur yeh ladki meri choti behen hai, **Navya."**

 **Navya** smiles at Kavin, Kavin smiles back.

 **Kavin:** "Kuki? Tum free ho toh mere paas 2 movie tickets hein, chalogi?"

 **Kuki** looks at **Ruhana** and **Vineet,** a little awkwardly.

 **Vineet** laughs a little.

 **Ruhana:** "Jao Jao Kuki."

 **Kuki** smiles at both of them. **Kavin** too smiles. Both prepare to leave.

 **Navya: "** ahem ahem, ahem"

 **Kuki:** "Tera gala ekdum se kaise kharab hone laga?"

 **Kuki** playfully punches in **Navya's** stomach and leaves with **Kavin.**

* * *

 **A while later,**

 **Navya** along with **RuVi** sat in a restaurant, to have a drink of water and fill up their bellies.

 **Vineet** and **Ruhana** were whispering to themselves, while **Navya** was munching her burger.

* * *

 **Movie Theatre,**

 **Kuki** and **Kavin** reached the place.

 **Kuki:** "Konsi Movie hai Kavin?"

 **Kavin** names some horror movie, and they move inside. A while later, the movie starts.

 **Kuki** suddenly shivered.

 **Kavin:** "kya hua Kuki?"

 **Kuki:** "n..nai kuch nahi Kavin"

The movie continues to scare **Kuki.** The starts to sweat and shiver. Kavin notices her.

 **Kavin:** "are you alright, Kuki?"

 **Kuki** grabs **Kavin's** hands.

 **Kuki:** "mujhe yahan accha nahi lag raha Kavin."

 **Kavin** stands up worried, gives **Kuki** a hand and helps her outside.

Kavin makes Kuki sit on a chair and rushes to bring water. Kuki calms a little after drinking water.

Kavin stands up, Kuki holds his hand tight.

 **Kavin:** "darro mat, mein yahin hun"

Kuki is still afraid, Kavin thinks of ways to cheer her.

 **Kavin:** "accha coffee piyogi?"

Kuki innocently nods no.

 **Kavin:** "toh chai?"

Kuki nods no again.

 **Kavin:** "accha, toh park mein chalogi?"

Kuki nods no again, Kavin gets irritated but seeing the child-like look on her face, he smiles. Kavin caresses her hand. Kuki feels good, suddenly her eyes fell on a beautiful necklace.

 **Kuki:** "wo dekho Kavin, kitna beautiful hai. Aao jaldi"

Kuki takes Kavin with her. Kavin follows her quietly, happy she is alright.

* * *

 **other side, home.**

 **Sachin** has already arrived, and after serving him water, they proceed to complete their project.

 **Areej** was quite excited for the project. Sachin glanced at her.

 **Sachin-** "Aru, badi khush ho aaj?"

 **Areej-** "Haan, science is my favorite subject na, aur mujhe khushi hai ki iss project mein hum partners hein"

Sachin smiles.

 **Sachin:** Haan Aru,but Tumne already bahut kaam kar liya hai"

 **Areej:** "Haan, ab tum aise bimar pad jaoge aur bataoge bhi nahi, toh main kya kar sakti hu"

Areej makes a ugly face.

 **Sachin:** "Waise bhi tum partner ho toh kaam kar logi isiliye maine kuch nahi kaha"

 **Areej:** "Teasing me,haan? waise bhi mujhe tumhare chakkar mein teacher ka lecture nahi sunna"

 **Sachin: "** Kitna concern hai na tumhe padhai ka? Chashmish"

 **Areej: "** what? hunh"

Areej points the table vase at him.

 **Sachin:** "arey maarna mat deviji, sorry"

Areej laughs.

 **Areej:** "accha accha"

 **Sachin:** "aur baat rahi teacher ke lecture ki toh mein handle karna jaanta hun"

 **Areej:** "Rehne do, tum sirf Areej ke dost ho, isliye har baar bach jaate ho." (she speaks raising her collar)

 **Sachin:** "Acha jee, har baat ka credit tum le jaao?"

 **Areej:** "Jee nahi, tumhe main bachati hoon. Samjhe?"

 **Sachin: "** acha acha, ab tumse koi nahi jeet sakta."

They both share a laugh and then started with their project work.

* * *

 **Shopping complex,**

 **RuVi and Navya** were still sitting in the restaurant with RuVi lost in each other and Navya playing games in her mobile.

 **Navya** suddenly receives a call,

 **Navya:** "hello?"

..hello navya, **rajat** bol raha hun. tum free ho?

 **Navya:** 'rajatt? aapko mera phone number kisne diya!?"

 **Rajat:** "lambi kahani hai Navya, mujhe tumhari help chahiye, please college aa sakti ho?"

Navya this side smiles.

 **Navya:** "kyun? pen chahiye?"

 **Rajat:** 'arey nahi, fest ki decorations ke liye help. Mein akela hun aur poora room decorate karna hai."

 **Navya:** "accha, aati hun. Waise bhi../ chalo chodo aati hun, wait karna"

and she held the call.

 **Navya** turns towards Ruhana,

 **Navya:** "ahem? Di?" Navya brings out Vineet and Ruhana from trance.

 **Ruhana: "** kya hua? kiska call tha?"

 **Navya:** "Dii, wo college mein fest hai, aur preparations ke liye mujhe jaana hai."

 **Vineet:** "what? Sunday ko bhi"

 **Navya: "** Haan jeeju, next week mein fest hai na"

 **Ruhana:** "oh, theek hai Navu, jao par dhyaan se aur jaldi aana"

Navya nods and leaves.

 **Vineet** smiles and turns to **Ruhana** and finds her looking around.

 **Ruhana-** "Kya soch rahe ho?"

 **Vineet(smiles)-** "mujhe pata tha, ye teenon chali jayengi."

 **Ruhana: "** hmm.. toh ab?"

Vineet: "toh acha hai na, ab hum dono ghoomein gey"

Ruhana gives a blushy smile. He smiles looking at her and holds her hand,

"kya aap is naacheez ke saath coffee peena pasand karengi?" **He** asks, trying to be dramatic.

She laughs as he mocks and replies "Yeah, Sure Mr Drama"

He smiles and they head towards the cafe there in the mall. The found a seat and he went to order coffee for them. he came back and found her smiling to herself.

 **Vineet:** "Kya hua , badi khush lag rahi ho?"

 **Ruhana:** "Haan, ab tumhare saath toh main khush hi hoti hu."

 **Vineet: "** Nahi , nahi, aaj kuch aur baat hai, mujhe bhi batao"

 **Ruhana:** "haan, main khush hu. tumne dekha na, navya, kuki aur aru kitni khush thi. Aur sabse zayada khush toh mein Kavin aur Kuki ke liye hun, meri wajah se dono alag ho gaye they. accha hai dono phir se mil gaye"

Vineet too smiles, he too loved seeing the three happy.

Ruhana smiles and with this the waiter serves their coffee and they enjoy it with more chitchat.

* * *

 **College:**

 **Rajat** was standing outside waiting for her, **Navya** came and smiled at him, he smiles back.

 **Rajat: "** accha hua Navya tum aagayi"

 **Navya** smiles. They proceed towards the hall which needed decoration.

Navya suggests White and Red with French Pink Flowers, as this was the ball room.

 **Rajat:** "nahi nahi, Red flowers and Light Blue decoration."

 **Navya:** "hunh"

Rajat and Navya get into a small cute fight.

 **Navya:** "theek hai Rajat, jo karna ho karo. Mein chali"

Navya goes towards the gate but Rajat comes in between.

 **Rajat:** "please jao mat Navya, jo tum kahogi wohi hoga"

 **Navya:** "haan, yeh hui na baat"

Navya happily collects all materials, the college authorities order flowers and all work is done.

 **Rajat:** "umm.. Thankyou Navya aane ke liye"

 **Navya:** " waise mujhe accha laga aakar, wahan par mein Di aur jeeju ke beech mein haddi ban rahi thi"

 **Rajat:** "chalo drop kardu tumhe?"

Navya hesitates.

 **Navya:** "uh, nahi mein chali jaungi"

 **Rajat:** 'darro mat, kidnap nahi kar raha"

Navya smiles meekly and they move towards her home.

* * *

 **a/n: hope you enjoyed.**

 **we are glad you guys (Kuki and Aru) are liking this story. Thankyou to others who are reading this story as well.**

 **Regards,**

 **Navya and Roohi.**


	6. Together

**a/n:** Hello readers, thanks much for your love to this story :*  
 **P.S: sorry for updating late!**

* * *

 **Soul Sisters  
** **Chapter 5: Together.**

* * *

 **Monday, 10 a.m**

 **Sachin: "Areej!,** jaldi karo. Hum late ho jaengey"

 **Areej** comes running, settling her hair behind her ear and a couple of books in her hand.

 **Sachin** smiles, she pants.

 **Areej:** "Itni kya jaldi thi tumhe?"

 **Sachin: "Aru,** tum late ho jaati"

"Common 'on **Sachin,** mein kabhi late nahi hoti" Areej speaks, catching her breathe.

 **Sachin** pulls **Aru's** hand and takes her to the class. Sachin let's Areej sit by the window and takes his seat beside her.

"aru, iske baad neechey chalna hai, Farewell preparations ke liye" **Sachin** murmurs to **Areej.** Areej nods, smiling her gorgeous smile.

 **After the class,**

 **Areej** and **Sachin** with their other classmates jog down till the auditorium. The girls planned to design the _Rangoli_ while the boys practice for their band.

 **Aru** smiles at **Sachin,** as she leaves to help her friends to the work. **Sachin** looks at her till she is gone, and his friend pulls him to work.

After around 25 minutes, **Sachin** grabs a chance to decorate the room with **Areej.** He asks her to hold the material while he climbed the stool.

 **Sachin:** "haan, Aru tum mujhe yeh saaman pakdao"

Areej agrees.

After they were done in a particular part, Sachin lifts the stool which accidently hits Areej's foot.

"aahh" **Areej** winces in pain.

"oh! I am so sorry Aru" **Sachin** leaves the stool, goes to help her.

He helps her sit, tears brew her eyes.

 **Sachin** sits on his knees, "Are you okay, Aru?"

 **Areej** nods in a brief no.

 **Sachin** saw the wound, he continues to apologize.

 **Areej:** "It's okay Sachin, kuch nahi hota."

 **Sachin** holds her hand, helps her to stand. His grip on her hand eases her pain, she stands.

Suddenly, loses balance and stumbles but this time **Sachin** carefully wraps his arm around her shoulder, supporting her. Her face turns red, still she continues to walk.

* * *

 **College:** _(Idea Credits for this scene: Kuki17)_

 **Rajat: "Navya?** aaj college ke baad free ho?"

 **Navya** thinks for a moment before replying, "haan, free hun Rajat"

"oh, Great! aaj mera basketball match hai." "dekhne aaogi?" Sounding unsure, **Rajat** asked.

After a brief silence,

"mein aaungi Rajat" smiling, **Navya** replied.

Her smile is mesmerizing, **Rajat** smiled back, thinking.

Navya and Rajat part way for a second, when she calls him back.

"Rajat!"

"haan?" **Rajat** turns, finding her standing with a sad face.

"I am sorry, mein nahi aa sakti." **Navya** replies, with a slow sad tone.

The cheerful face of Rajat dropped, his eyes reflected his discontent.

"Par kyun?" **Rajat** asked.

"Agar mein college ke baad ruki toh Roohi Di daantengi mujhe" **Navya** spoke regretfully.

Rajat smiles at her sadly, she turns her gaze downwards.

"Don't worry, mein tumhe ghar chod dunga, phir chalega?" **Rajat** tries to cheer her up.

"umm.. shayad"

"Please **navya,** tum aaogi toh mujhe accha lagega"

"theek hai **Rajat,** mein ek baar di ko phone karke bol deti hun."

He smiles at her, she smiles back and waves before leaving for her class.

* * *

 **Lunch Hour, Office:** _(Idea Credits: Kuki17)_

 **Kavin** is waiting for Kuki his cabin for lunch, the lunch hour has started and 5 minutes are almost gone.

Concerned, Kavin gets up and goes to find her. Kavin moves towards her desk and his jaw drops.

"haann, hahaha" **Kuki** is seen laughing with her colleague.

Kavin stands at a distance, watching the two laughing.

"Sir, khaana nahi khangey aap?" **Shilpa,** a lady going crazy over Kavin asked.

"Tumhe usse kya Shilpa, get to your own work" **Kavin** shouts, giving her a shock.

Here **Kuki** seems totally engrossed, forgetting she has to eat her lunch with **Kavin.**

 **Kavin,** out of irritation puts a hand in hair, trying to kick this **Arjun** out.

Kavin walks over to **Kuki** and **Arjun,** who are laughing for over 2 minutes together.

 **Kavin:** " **Arjun,** I have been calling you over in my cabin for past 2 minutes."

 **Arjun:** "but Sir.. I didn't get any message?"

 **Kavin:** "uh? Do you need a message to give my the work?"

 **Arjun:** "Sir.. but aapne kaha tha ki deadline 3 days baadmein hai"

 **Kavin:** "mujhe nahi pata maine kya kaha tha, mujhe wo file AAJ chahiye" Kavin stresses the word, 'aaj'

 **Arjun:** "Sir but.. it is impossible"

 **Kavin:** "I don't know Arjun, get to work now! you can continue with your laughs later"

Arjun leaves, cursing his boss.

 **Kuki:** "kyun itna kaam karva rahe ho bechare se Kavin?"

Her tone is loving, his anger melts away.

 **Kavin:** "er.. bechara nahi hai wo" _"tumhein mujhse cheenne laga tha"_

He speaks his last words slowly, making them inaudible to her.

 **Kuki:** "kyaa?"

 **Kavin:** "kuch nahi, chalo khaana khatein hein"

Kuki smiles, takes her lunch and they move to his cabin.

* * *

 **later that day,**

It was evening, **Ruhana** and **Vineet** were taking a stroll around the nearby market, holding hands, murmuring to themselves and smiling.

 **Vineet:** "kitni acchi hawa chal rahi hai"

 **Ruhana** nods, smiling.

 **Vineet:** "ice cream khaogi?"

 **Ruhana** liked the idea and they move towards a nearby stall. They decide to share a chocolate ice-cream.

"Aachhii" **Ruhana** suddenly sneezes.

"Lag gayi thand, kisne kaha tha ice cream khao Roohi? Waise bhi aaj mausam thanda hai" **Vineet** scolds.

"kya? Ice-cream ka idea tumhare tha" **Ruhana** replies, rubbing her nose.

 **Vineet** laughs and move a bit closer, he blew air on her face to remove those hair strands falling. **Ruhana** turns pink blushing.

Suddenly, **Vineet's** eyes widened, he stepped away from her.

 **Ruhana:** "Kya hua Vineet?"

 **Vineet:** "wo… Roo, peechey"

 **Ruhana** turns, and gets a huge shock.

There stood **_Vineet's parents_ ** giving glares to RuVi. Ruhana hung her head, before Vineet could say anything in defense Vineet's parents go away.

 **Ruhana:** "yeh.. yeh kya hogaya Vineet?"

Sacred like hell, Ruhana throws away the ice-cream.

 **Vineet** holds **Ruhana's** hand, "Darro mat, kuch nahi hoga"

"I trust you Vineet" **Ruhana** puts her hand over his.

Vineet drives Ruhana to her home and leaves giving her a _comforting hug._

* * *

 **Home:**

 **Ruhana** enters sad and sees Navya still in college clothes and doing something on Areej's foot.

 **Kuki:** "Aao di"

Kuki welcomes Ruhana inside, offering her a glass of water.

 **Ruhana** sits on the sofa, while **Kuki** and **Navya** continue to do something.

 **Ruhana:** "kya hua?"

 **Navya:** "Di, wo Sachin ne Aru ko maara"

 **Navya** winks at **Areej.**

 **Ruhana:** "kya?"

 **Areej:** "nahi di, aesa kuch nahi hai."

 **Kuki:** "aesa hi hai, tu Sachin ko bacha mat Aru"

 **Areej explains** the scene to **Ruhana. Kuki** finishes the dressing of the wound.

 **Ruhana:** "aur Navya tum kyun abhi tak inn kapdo mein ho?"

 **Areej** and **Kuki** laugh, **Ruhana** is confused.

 **Areej:** "ab bata Kaju" :P

 **Kuki:** "aapko pata hai inn madam ko ghar kon chodne aaya?"

 **Areej:** "arey, kya naam hai uska?"

 **Navya:** "Rajat"

 **Ruhana** smiles.

 **Navya:** "wo aaj../"

 **Areej:** "rehne de Navya, hum sab samajhte hein" *evil smile*

Kuki too smiles evilly while hoping near Ruhana.

 **Kuki:** "kya hua Di? aap itni sad kyun ho?"

 **Ruhana:** "nahi Kuki, aesi koi baat nahi hai"

 **Kuki:** "Di, batao na please"

 **Areej** and **Navya** too nod.

 **Ruhana** explains how she and Vineet encountered his parents in between the market, and how they glared at them.

 **Kuki** side hugs **Ruhana.**

 **Kuki:** "Don't worry Di, Sab theek hojaega"

The girls dine together before dozing in deep slumbers.

* * *

 **a/n: hope you enjoyed the update! all your reviews are awaited :*  
Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Kuki17: thanks much for your ideas :***

 **much love,  
Roohi and Navya. **


	7. love me back?

**a/n: Heya there, back with an update.**

 **Kuki: a special update for you :* hope you like this.**

* * *

 **Soul Sisters: The Unbreakable bond Of Love  
Chapter 6: love me back?**

* * *

"Tihis guy is getting on my nerves, Damn it!" **Kavin** banged his fist on his table, making the glass of water fall.

Since morning, **Arjun** and **Kuki** were together. Talking was okay, but this guy had brought his chair near her table? What on Earth was this?

A few more hours passed, **Kavin's** blood boiled in anger.

 **lunch hour,**

He waited for her in his cabin but she didn't turn up. He stood up and was left crestfallen when he wasn't able to find the two in the office.

"wo K..Kuki au..aur Arjun k..kahin bahar gaye hein?" A broken hearted **Kavin** addressed the _watchman_ of his office.

 **Watchman:** "haan sahab, thodi derr pehle hi gaye dono saath mein"

Kavin nodded and stepped inside, the watchman glanced back to see Kavin's head hitting the wall.

 **two hours later,**

 **Kavin** was sipping another mug of strong coffee checking his watch constantly, suddenly the peon came running,

"kya hua itni jaldi mein kyun ho?" Kavin said icily, he wasn't in a mood to talk to anybody.

"sahab, wo chaukidaar sahab ne aapko batane ke liye kaha ki Kuki madam aur Arjun sahib wapis aa gaye hein" The peon said panting.

Kavin nodded, and asked him to thank the watchman.  
He got out, and suddenly saw them talking, standing close. He sighed, and came in again, sitting on the arm of his chair he looked at himself in the glass door of his cabin, thought something and stood up again.

"Where the hell were you two?" **He** shouted, as soon as he approached **Arjun** and **Kuki.**

 **"** Sorry Sir, we actually... lost the track of time." **Arjun** fumbled.

"maine pucha kahan they tum dono?" **Kavin** shouted at **Arjun** again.

"Kavin... meri baat suno/" Kuki held his arm.

He immediately removed his arm from her hold, "Kuki?"

His eyes met hers and she could clearly read sadness in them, tears filled her eyes.

Kavin turned and went away. Kuki looked at Arjun and hung his head, slipping towards his desk. Kuki stood numb, when suddenly her friend approached her.

"It's okay Kuki" **Purvi* said.**

(*Purvi here refers to a colleague and good friend of Kuki, not a Cop)

Kuki wiped away her tears, Purvi gave Kuki a much needed hug.

Purvi helped Kuki to her desk. She comforted her and then went to work.

Kuki got up, and walked to Kavin's cabin. He found it empty and locked. She kept a hand on the glass door and peeped inside, his lunch box was packed and was untouched. Tears slipped down her eyes, down from the door till the floor. She went away, Kavin who was looking at this from a distance sighed in pain.

 **hours later.**

The people were slowly leaving, office had only a handful of people working including **Kavin** and **Kuki.**

 **Kavin** packed up his things, and locked his cabin. Handed the keys to the peon and left. **Kuki** hurriedly went after him.

...

 **Parking area,**

 **Kuki:** "Kavin, meri baat suno.. please"

 **Kavin** who was dashing down the stairs suddenly heard **Kuki** calling him loud. He stopped. **Kuki** came to him panting,

" I am very sorry Kavin" **Kuki** said, looking into his eyes dearly. Kavin looked away and continued walking.

" Kavin please.." Kuki said, breathing heavily.

 **Kavin** let out a mock chuckle and said, "Kuki please, I can't take this anymore"

Kuki held his wrist, making him stop. She came in front of him, tears blurring her eyes.

"Tumhein mujhe turture karne mein mazza aata hai na?" **Kavin** asked, fighting his urge to hug her and throw all her tears away.

"what? Yeh kya bol rahe ho?" **Kuki** slowly spoke, her tears not even letting her speak.

He now lifted his head up, looked her down in her eyes. A shiver went down her spine under his intense gaze.

" Kuki, I am talking about making me Jealous, tumhein aaccha lagta hai na?" **kavin** cleared his point.

"But Kavin why would you be-"

" **Because, Dammit I love you Kuki" Kavin** whisper-yelled, cutting her in the middle.

"D..do you need any more explanations?" **Kavin** asked, wiping a tear that fell off her eyes.

Kuki nodded in no, slowly went forward and put her hand on his cheek, slightly rubbing that spot with her thumb. He pulled her in his embrace. She didn't hesitate in hugging him back with love.

"Does that mean-" Kavin whispered in her ear, making her blush. She knew he is waiting for her reply.

Kuki briefly nodded, moving her face towards his ear. "I..I love you too"

He broke the hug, and bent towards her, carefully placing her loose strands behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed red as a tomato, He chuckled. He kissed her forehead softly before dropping her home.

* * *

 **Home, 8: 30 p.m**

 **Kuki** entered inside, seeing the three already there she smiled.

 **Ruhana:** "Itni derr kaisey ho gayi aaj. Kuki?"

Before **Kuki** could say anything, **Areej** said,

" gayi hogi Kavin ke saath kahin"

 **Navya** and **Areej** laughed.

 **Kuki:** "Di, aaj office mein kaam kuch zayada tha"

Ruhana smiled and laid the dinner table. The girls went to dine.

 **Areej** and **Navya** were happy to get their favorite dishes when suddenly, Areej hit her foot hard on Navya's foot.

 **Navya:** "kya hai tumjhe?"

 **Areej:** "arey wo dekh Kuki ko-"

 **Navya** couldn't help but laugh, **Kuki** was eating a empty spoon and was smiling.

 **Ruhana:** "kya hua? tum dono hass kyun rahi ho?"

 **Areej:** "ku..kuch nahi di"

 **Navya:** "kuch gadbad toh zarur hai"

Areej and Navya make a plan.

 **Late Night,**

 **Kuki's** phone buzzed, hearing the little voice **Areej** got up.

"Arey uthh, uth jaa Navyaa" **Areej** shook **Navya,** waking her up, careful not to wake Ruhana or Kuki.

 **Navya:** "arey yeh toh Kavin ka message hai."

Navya and Areej replied on Kuki's behalf, somewhere connecting the dots, they got to know the evening's incident. They giggled to themselves and slept.

 **Next Morning,**

 **Kuki** came downstairs, dressed in formals, when **Areej** winked to **Navya.**

 **Navya:** "haanji jeeju? oh accha, jee jee"

This suddenly caught **Kuki's** attention.

 **Areej:** "navya mujhe bhi baat karni hein"

 **Areej** took the phone from **Navya.**

 **Areej:** "haan Jeeju, don't worry. lekin hume uski bohot yaad ayegi'

after their mock call, **Areej** and **navya** approached the confused **Kuki.**

 **Areej** dramatically hugged **Kuki.**

 **Areej:** "I am so happy for you, lekin mujhe teri bohot yaad aayegi"

 **Kuki:** "..."

 **Navya:** "tu aur Kav.. I mean Jeeju bhaagakar shaadi kar rahe ho na?"

 **Ruhana:** "kya?"

 **Areej** : "haan Di, jabhi toh kal isen hume nahi bataya"

 **Ruhana:** "kya nahi bataya?"

 **Navya:** "yahi ki.. kal Jeeju ne inhe kaha ki.."

 **Navya** and **Areej** held each of Kuki's hand and started running around, maddening Kuki.

 **Kuki:** "accha accha batati hun"

 **Kuki** blushed and explained everything. **Ruhana** was too happy for her, **Navya** and **Areej** just went too excited.

 **After half hour,**

 **Vineet** came to pick **Ruhana. Navya** went off to college and **Areej** to School. **Kavin** too came to pick **Kuki** with a bunch of orchid flowers.

 **RuVi:**

 **Ruhana** happily told about Kavin and Kuki to Vineet, who too was happy for them.

 **Ruhana:** "Vineet, mein Kuki ke liye khush hun lekin.."

Vineet understood her fear.

 **Vineet:** "don't worry Ruhana, abhi tak Mom Dad ne uss barey mein mujhse kuch nahi kaha"

 **Ruhana:** "Issi baat ka toh darr hai Vineet, wo kyun kuch nahi keh rahe?"

 **Vineet:** "Chinta mat karo, I swear mein apne kara hua vaada pura karunga"

Ruhana smiled as Vineet kissed her forehead lovingly.

 **ArChin:**

 **Areej** was happily making Rangoli in front of the candle for a function in school, suddenly, the bully of her class came to step on it.

 **Areej:** "Duur hoja yahan se, dekh tu Rangoli kharab kar raha hai"

He showed his tongue to her, messing up her Rangoli and throwing the colors on her face. The colour went into her eyes and she fell down suddenly.

 **Sachin** who was looking at this from a distance came running, he first helped Aru stand up and took out his handkerchief to clean the colour off her face.

She held his hand tightly.

 **Sachin:** "don't worry Aru, mein yahan hun"

Sachin then grabbed the guy from his collar and dragged him to Aru.

 **Sachin:** "sorry bol"

The guy denied.

"Botla hai ya lagau ek" **Sachin** showed his punch to the guy, who stayed stubborn.

Sachin pushed the guy away, who fell on the floor and went away cursing Sachin and Areej.

Sachin saw tears in Aru's eyes.

 **Sachin:** "Don't cry Aru, mein tumhari help kar dunga"

Areej smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back. later, helping her make the Rangoli again.

* * *

 **A/n: I don't know how I updated this early :P but I really hope you liked this.**

 **love,  
Navya and Roohi. **


	8. Bringing us Closer!

**a/n: hello,** here with an update. Sorry for such delay. **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Soul Sisters: The Unbreakable Bond of Love  
Chapter 7: bringing us closer! **

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Morning, 10: a.m.**

 **"Di, Kuki, Navya.** What are you guys doing? Mein late horahi hun, make it fast yaar!" **Areej** practically shouted.

It was finally her farewell day. Her three sisters were trying to get her ready. **Ruhana** was helping her tie her saari properly, **Kuki** was doing makeup while **Navya** was making some hairstyle.

"Done" the **girls** shouted in unison. **Areej** looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she looked beautiful indeed.

"acchi lag rahi hai Aru" **Kuki** complemented. **Areej** dramatically bowed before her.

"teko taiyar karne ke chakkar mein mujhe aaj college se chutti leni padi" **Navya** punched **Aru** lightly.

 _Ding dong,_ the bell rang. **Ruhana** rushed to open it, just to find **Sachin** standing.

"uh, Good Morning didi, Wo **Aru** ready hai?" **Sachin** hesitantly asked. **Ruhana** smiled nodding and let him in.

 **Areej** was all trembling in her saari, it wasn't routine for her. **Navya** and **Kuki** helped her out.

Sachin and Areej smiled looking at each other.

"ek dusre ko dekhkar aese sharma rahein hein jaise shaadi horahi ho inki" **Kuki** said, making the two blush like anything. **Ruhana** smiled seeing this.

 **Sachin** looked handsome in a _black tux_ , **Areej** couldn't get her eyes off him. After taking permission, the two left.

 **Sachin's car:**

 **Sachin's** new car was elegant, he had just turned 18 and his father had gifted him this. **Areej** was the first among his friends to sit in that.

 **Areej** was still busy settling her hair, her heavy curls were making her uneasy, **Sachin** smiled looking at her. He turned on a song, it was her favorite. She suddenly looked up and smiled at him.

 _back home:_

 **Ruhana** was settling the room, **Kuki** was getting ready for office while **Navya** was lazing on the sofa. Suddenly, the door bell rang again. **Navya** opened the door to find **Vineet** standing. She smiled and let him in.

 **Navya:** "Dii, jeeju aayein hein"

 **Ruhana** and **Kuki** came.

 **Vineet:** "aru chali gayi?"

 **Ruhana:** "haan, **Sachin** aaya tha use pick karne"

 **Vineet** smiles and finds out that **Ruhana** won't be going to the office today. On **Kuki's** and **Navya's** insistence he too agreed to stay over.

 **Vineet:** "chalo Ruhana, mein tumhari kuch help kar deta hun"

 **Ruhana** smiled coyly, **Kuki** smirked.

 **Kuki:** "accha di, mujhe ab chalna chahiye. Bye"

 **Kuki** goes to the office, **Navya** dozes off on the sofa.

 **15 minutes later,**

 **Ruhana** was settling the pillows, suddenly Vineet hugs her from behind. She shivers.

"kya kar rahe ho ?" **Ruhana** says keeping her hands on his chest.

"apni hone waali biwi se pyaar" **Vineet** winks at her. His hot breath landed on her face, making her nervous.

"Navya ghar par hai Vineet.." **Ruhana** says in a scared voice, **Vineet** grins.

"wo toh ek sleepy head hai, soo rahi hai" **Vineet** moves his face closer to hers, **Ruhana** closes her eyes.

"Jaanti ho aaj mummy papa ne kya kaha?" **Vineet** questions, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Kya kaha?" **Ruhana** eyes open wide, his parents were her worst fear these days.

"Ki hume khushi hai ki tumne khud hi bahu dundh li, ab bas jald hi hum usse milna chahtey hein" **Vineet** says slowly, carefully reading the mixture of expressions on **Ruhana's** face and a smile appeared on his face.

"Kya jo tumne abhi kaha who sach tha?" **Ruhana** stammers in happiness.

"bilkul sach" **Vineet** smiles saying.

 **Ruhana** hugs him tight, he hugs her back even tighter.

 **Ruhana:** "aaj mein bohot khush hun Vineet, finally tumhare mom dad maan gaye"

 **Vineet** nods saying, "aaj raat family dinner hai. matlab tum, mein aur mummy papa"

 **Ruhana** smiles through tears of happiness, **Vineet** wipes then off and hugs her again.

 **. . . . .**

"Navya utho?" **Ruhana** calls out the sleeping **Navya.**

 **"** Navya tumhari di aur mein shopping par jaa rahe hein. Chalo tum door lock kar lena" **Vineet** says.

 **Navya** gets up and **Ruhana** and **Vineet** leave for shopping to get some things for the special night.

 ** _. . . ._**

 _*tring tring*_ Suddenly, **Navya's** phone rang and a smile appeared on her face as she read the caller id.

"hello **Rajat?** " Navya spoke.

"aaj tum aayi kyun nahi college?" **Rajat** asked as soon as she picked up the call, seeming quite disappointed.

Navya chuckled listening to his annoyed voice.

"wo aaj meri choti behen ka farewell tha, usko taiyar karna tha" **Navya** replied.

"hmmm.. tum kuch bhul rahi ho shayad?" **Rajat** asked.

"nahi toh" said **Navya**

"kya? tumhein yaad nahi?" **Rajat** kind of shouted, making **her** laugh.

"mujhe yaad hai **Rajat"**

 **Flashback, yesterday**

"aap kitne ziddi ho, maante kyun nahi ki wo Café coffee mein sugar zayada daalta hai" **Navya** hits **Rajat** lightly on his shoulder.

 **Rajat** had asked her out for coffee, to which **Navya** had happily agreed but it was practically ruined when the two fought over the better café.

"navya, dekho yeh zayada accha hai" **Rajat** says in defense.

After fighting for around 20 minutes, **Navya** received Ruhana's call who had asked her whereabouts and asked her to come back home immediately and not roam around.

 **Navya** after the call, looks sadly at **Rajat** who too gave a sad look in return. Now they had destroyed the little time they had for each other in arguing.

"I am sorry" **Both** said in unison.

"hum ab kal chalengey, jahan aap chahengey" **Navya** said further.

"nahi, hum wahan jaengey jahan tum chahogi" **Rajat** said.

He rubs her hand to comfort her, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. He drops her home.

 **flashback ends.**

"shaam ko ready rehna" **Rajat** smiles at the other end.

"thik hai" **Navya** too smiles, hanging up the call.

 **. . . . .**

 **Kuki** reached her office, and before she could step in, she saw **Kavin** calling her in the parking. She just smiled and walked till the parking's entry when he pulled her and hugged her. She hugged him back confused.

"pata nahi, ekdum se tumhein hug karne ka mann hua" **Kavin** said, breaking from the hug. Kuki smiled, and held his hand and they walked in the office together, adding oil into many girls' jealousy.

 **Kuki** and **Kavin** usually spent the day stealing glances, having long romantic talks and lunch together. Suddenly,

 **"Kuki** kya hum dono aaj raat long drive par chalein?" **kavin** whispers in her ear. **Kuki** excitedly nods.

They move to their homes, pack bags. **Kuki** informs **Ruhana** and they leave for a late night romantic long drive to the hills.

 **4 hours later,**

The two reached a cottage situated on a hill top.

"yeh cottage yaad hai?" **Kavin** asks.

 **Kuki** nods, her eyes filling up with tears. The two had met and played here at a tender age.

They move ahead inside the cottage and sit in the nearby grassy garden. **Kavin** placed his head in her lap, both silently watched the pink sunset. The birds were chirping in the trees above them, slowly the sun died and night came. Cool winds start to blow, now it was dead darkness and silence.

"Kuki?" **Kavin** called out as the lights of the nearby cottages fluctuated and turned on.

"hmmm?" **Kuki** replied, stroking his hair.

 **Kavin** sits up straight, places his hand on her cheek, **Kuki** smiles a little. His other hand pressing hers tightly.

"I love you" **He** whispered under his breath. and moved his head ahead and rested his forehead on hers.

Electricity flowed through her veins. suddenly he kissed her on the top of her head. **Kuki** hugged him, and they slept under the moonlight.

 **. . . . .**

 **farewell party,**

 **Areej** and **Sachin** reached there, after attending the school's _havan_ and some performances by the juniors all the 12thies moved to a lounge where the original party was to take place. It was just the youngsters together, and thus everyone agreed on a couple dance.

The already couples came on the stage, some came with random friends while **Sachin** asked **Areej** for it. **Areej** happily agreed. He lends his hand, and takes her into his. Everyone danced on the **Tum Hi Ho (** Aashiqui 2), and ArChin ended up being lost in each others eyes.

After having lunch together, some started to dance on party songs some left the place while some were talking around. **Sachin** asked **Areej** if she wanted to come with him.

 **Sachin:** "Aru, aajao hum chalein"

 **Areej:** "hum kahan jaa rahe hein"

 **Sachin:** "beach pe walk karne?"

 **Areej** smiled, nodded. He forwarded his hand and helped her get up. They drive till the beach.

Suddenly while walking, **Sachin** stops and pulls out something from his pocket.

"Aru mujhe kuch important baat karni thi tumse" **Sachin** said.

"Haan kaho" **Areej** replied, placing her hair behind her ear.

"I love you" **Sachin** blurted, pressing her hand into his.

Areej stood numb at his sudden confession, still managed to speak her heart out, "i love you too

 **Sachin** places a rose in her hair as a sweet gift, **Areej** blushes. **Sachin** puts a hand on her cheek and said, "yeh baat mein tumhein pichle 2 saal se kehna chahta tha"

Areej smiles, Sachin takes her into his embrace when suddenly, rain starts. They play in the rain until they were dripping wet

 **Sachin** drops **Areej** home after placing a kiss on her forehead.

 **. . . . .**

 **Ruhana** was dressed in a elegant saari, pink bordered and yellow embroidered which **Vineet** had gifted her. She was tensed as it was her first meet with his parents.

They drive till the restraurant and find his parents already seated. She seeks blessings and sit down.

After a conversation, **Vineet's** mother stood up and hugged **Ruhana** and gave her blessings. Ruhana could not have been more happier, his parents left and RuVi dined together happily, planning a blissful wedding soon!

* * *

 **a/n:** Kind of long update, hope you liked it.

 **regards,**

 **Roohi and Navya.**


	9. Too Excited!

**a/n: Thankyou for all your heartwarming reviews. Hope you like the Update. Happy Reading.**

 **~ Soul Sisters: The Unbreakable Bond of Love~  
Update 8: Too Excited! **

**. . . .**

"hum tho aaj se hi shopping shuru karengey" **Navya** shouted, making **Ruhana** smile.

"nahi, kal se, please Kuki make her understand" **Areej** threw a cushion right at navya's face, making her groan.

"but, mujhe bhi aajse hi-" **Kuki** started to speak, but stopped as a cushion hits her too.

"kyun? par aaj se kyun nahi _Aluiya_?" **Navya** screamed in Areej's ear.

Aluiya? Kuki and Ruhana started to laugh. Practically what did this name mean?

"meri padhai hai, please, tum log toh padhtey nahi, mujhe toh padhne do" **Areej** held her book high into the air.

"lord, mujhe toh yeh samajh nahi aata, teri yeh padhai kab khatam hoegi" **Kuki** snatched away Areej's books from her hands.

Ruhana carefully observed all sitting at the sofa on the side.

"koi padhai nahi, isko sachin se milne jaana hoga" **Navya** collapses on the couch with a jerk.

Areej blushed.

"what?! Alu, maine bhi aaj ki apni Kavin ke saath date cancel ki, kyuki Di ki shaadi hai" **Kuki** blurted out.

Areej and Navya laughed. Kuki bites her tongue, smiles coyly.

"thik hai thik hai, hum aaj chalengey" **Areej** sighs, loosing.

"yayy" **Kuki** shares a fist bump with Areej.

It was Sunday today, after the girls got the know that finally Ruhana is all set to marry Vineet, all the three got **too excited** , rushing to do everything.

 **while later, 12 noon.**

The girls were ready to start the preparations. The first thing to be done was of course shopping, shopping of each and every thing.

 **Pacific Mall.**

 **Areej:** "Di, konsey konsey functions honge?"

 **Ruhana** smiled, "Pehle Engagement, phir Sangeet, Mehendi, Haldi aur Shaadi"

 **Navya:** "thik hai toh phir sabse pehle di ki shaadi ki cheezein finalize kar lete hein"

 **Kuki:** "mujhe ek bohot acchi bridal wear shop pata hai.."

 **Areej:** "pata hi hogi, agla number tera aur Kavin ka hi toh hai"

Kuki smiled, leading the three girls to the shop.

 **Inside the shop,**

"Yeh waala"

"Nahi, Nahi iska colour accha nahi"

"mujhe toh yeh pasand hai"

"umm nahi"

The three girls were busy selecting dresses for their soon to be bride sister.

"Uss sabki koi zarurat nahi hai" **a voice** greets them all.

They turn to see Vineet standing behind them, with his parents.

The girls greet his parents, **Vineet's** parents were pleased to meet Ruhana's sisters.

"Shaadi ka joda hum dengey" Vineet's mother places a box wrapped in a gift wrapping paper on Ruhana's lap. Ruhana smiles, thanks his parents.

"Ab mein, mummy papa aur Roohi jewelry ki shopping karengey" **Vineet** announces.

The other three girls were divided work. Engagement was to take place 3 days after. **Kuki** goes to finalize the **florist** and **flower decorations. Navya** goes to finalize **invitation cards** and **Areej** goes to select **music** for all ceremonies and a Dj waala.

All of them leave the place. RuVi and his parents go to jewelry shop.

 **. . . . . .**

 **"** tera dhyaan kidhar hai, ki tera hero idhar hai" **Kavin** sings, calling Kuki. She laughs as she hears him sing.

"kya kar rahi ho?" **kavin's** asks sweetly now.

"florist aur flower decoration finalise karne jaa rahi hun, aap busy hein?" **Kuki** smiles saying.

"umm nahi, kaho toh aajau? hum humari shaadi ki bhi decorations finalize kar lengey" **Kavin** speaks in a flirtatious tone. **Kuki** blushes.

"Aa jaiye, lekin abhi sirf di ki shaadi ki preparations"

"wahin rehna, abhi aata hun" **Kavin** ruffles his hair, takes the keys of this bike.

 **Kuki** smiles, and held the call.

 **. . . . .**

 **"Aru,** tum kahan ho?" **Sachin** calls Areej, who was talking to a music group.

"kyun?" **Areej** asks confused.

"tumhare ghar ke bahar khada hun" **Sachin** sighs, helplessly.

"Sachhinn, I am sorry. meko toh yaad hi nahi raha" **Areej** says innocently.

 **Sachin** sighs again.

"tum mujhe please yahan milogey? Di ki shaadi ki tayaari ke liye aayi hun" **Areej's** innocent voice makes him smile. He agrees.

 **Areej** continues her talk with the music group.

 **. . . . .**

"aaj toh free nahi hun" **Navya** mumbles on the phone, going through the card designs.

"tumhein koi help chahiye toh kaho.." **Rajat** says hoping for a positive reply now.

He had asked her for coffee for which she denied as she was busy preparing for her sister's marriage now.

"accha bataiye red colour zayada accha lagega ya pink?" **Navya** asks him.

"red, red for love" **Rajat** replies.

"free hein toh aajaiye" **Navya** smiles, finally inviting him.

He smiles, held the call and takes his keys.

 **. . . . . .**

"batao na Ruhana beta, ab sharmao mat, tumhein jo pasand hai kaho" **Vineet's father** asks Ruhana about her choice for ring.

"Jaisi aap sabko pasand ho" **Ruhana** mutters.

"Offo, Vineet tum hi isse pucho, hum dono zara baaki cheezein dekhte hein" Vineet's mother stands up and goes away with is father.

"Batao na Roohi" **Vineet** kisses her knuckles, Ruhana blushes.

"jo tumhari pasand, wohi meri pasand" **Ruhana** ruffles his hair with her hand. He selects one for her.

 **Vineet** takes her hand in his, and starts to try various rings.

"ab toh dus baar engagement hogayi humari" **Ruhana** laughs, as he tries another reign in her finger.

 **Vineet** smiles seeing her cheerful laughter.

* * *

"wow kitni beautiful flowers hein" **Kuki** exclaims, putting her palms on her cheeks. **Kavin** smiles seeing her so happy.

"shaadi ke baad hum home gardening karengey" **Kavin** offers, making her extremely happy.

She squeezes his hand in both her palms.

"aap chahein toh shaadi par aap dono ka naam hum phulon se likh sakte hein" the **florist** says, making **Kuki** blush pink.

"accha idea hai" Kavin exclaims, Kuki slaps his arm lightly.

"arey humara nahi, Di aur Jeeju ka" **Kavin** sweetly tweezes her nose.

 **Kuki** smiles, they finalize the flowers and decorations and go for lunch together.

 **. . . . .**

"tumhari song selection bohot acchi hai" **Sachin** complements **Areej** as they two go to sit in his car after completing the work .

 **Areej** smiles, placing the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"lekin, mein tumse naaraz hun" **Sachin** starts the car, speaking in a mocked annoyed tone.

"lekin kyun blackberry?" **Areej** asks cutely.

"yeh blackberry naam kahan se aaya?"

"tum ek blackberry ki tarah cute ho, isiliye maine rakha" **Areej** smiles, praising herself for such a cute invention.

"lekin tum naaraz kyun ho, yeh toh batao?" **Areej** pokes her finger in his arm.

"kyuki tum humari aaj ki date bhulkar yahan aa gayi" **Sachin** makes a face.

"awww Sorry" **Areej** leans to kiss his cheek. **Sachin** drives dumfounded, "abhi bhi naraaz ho?" **Areej** winks.

"hahha, nahi" **Sachin** wraps a arm around her shoulder.

 **. . . . .**

"beautifull" **Vineet** speaks dreamily, seeing **Ruhana** standing in front of him in bridal jewelry.

Ruhana blushed, caressing the jewelry in her neck.

They select all the jewelry. Pay for it and move outside.

"chalo lunch karein" **Vineet** says, Ruhana nods wrapping her arm around his.

They proceed to a nearby restaurant. Place the order, meanwhile,

 **Vineet** takes out a small box and places it front of **Ruhana.**

"yeh kya hai?" Ruhana asks him, seeing the box.

"kholkar dekho" Vineet smiles.

 **Ruhana** unwraps and opens the box, finds a beautiful bracelet, platinum base and diamond studded.

tears brim her eyes.

"tumne pehle hi mujhe itna sab de diya hai Vineet, ab iski kya zarurat thi" a teary **Ruhana** asked.

"Shh.. Inn sabki zarurat thi. Ab tum ro mat" **Vineet** held her hand, locks the bracelet in her wrist.

Ruhana smiles..

 **. . . . . .**

"mere paas do ticket hein, chalogi?" **Rajat** questions her.

After the two had selected the design, **Rajat** asked her if she wanted to accompany him to the horror house.

"kya? h..horror house. nahi nahi. Aap hi jaiye" **Navya** replies.

"darpok?" **Rajat** raises a brow, teasing her.

"nahi jee, hum chalengey" **Navya** says determined.

"aur jo dar gaya, usko punishment milegi" **Rajat** opens the car door for her, she hops inside.

"bilkul" **Navya** smiles, accepting the challenge.

and the two drive to the horror house.

* * *

 **a/n: hope you liked the update. this was the second last update of the story, will post the last update soon.**

 **Precap: Rajvya confession and Epilogue.**

thanking all last chapter reviewers,

DayaVineet's Girl, AreejSachinLover, Kuki17, arooj and Asfa: Thankyou so much.

Regards,

Roohi and Navya.

 **. .**


	10. Made for Each Other!

**a/n:** **Hey there!** Thanks for all your reviews, **final chapter here.** a short **Epilogue** will be posted after this, which would have sister moments as in the prologue.

* * *

 **~ Soul Sisters: The Unbreakable Bond of Love ~  
Chapter 9: Made for each other!**

 **. . . .**

After Lunch, **Ruhana** was dropped home by **Vineet.** She knew the girls are not going to come home early now. She asked **Vineet** to stay over.

 **. . .**

"oh gosh, yeh kitna scary hai" **Navya** slowly mumbled to herself as she saw the big abandoned house, popularly commercialized as the horror house.

"arey jaldi chalo" **Rajat** pulled Navya's hand quickly, seeing her taking little steps. He rushes towards the small reception booth at the corner.

"please ruk jaiye" **She** pleaded suddenly, making him jerk to halt.

"mujhe nahi jaana" **She** made a terrified face.

"tumhari shakal bilkul bheegi billi ki tarah lag rahi hai" **Rajat** joked to cheer her up.

She slapped his hand hard.

"don't worry Navya, mein hun na tumhare saath" **Rajat** sweetly assures her.

Tightens the grip over her hand, gives the tickets and wait for their turn. She prays to god and stands quietly, scared like a little mouse.

 **. . . .**

 **Scene shift.**

 **Sachin** has arranged a beautiful _candle light lunch_ , the room was darkened to make it feel like night.

""dance karogi? hmm?" **Sachin** forwarded his hand, smiling from ear to ear.

 **Areej** blushed, placed her hand in his.

"par yahan par koi gaana nahi hai?" **Areej** said seeing **Sachin** doing something.

 **Sachin** took out his I-pod and played the song **Tum Hi Ho** again, It reminded them of their first dance together.

She was pulled closer, suddenly she realized what he did.

He took off his jacket to put over them both, just as the song had.

She smiled, and locked her gaze with his. They swayed to the music in perfect rhythm.

 **Sachin** placed his forehead against her and she could clearly feel her heart throbbing hard against her chest. He brought his lips closer and ... ... ... suddenly, his phone rang. :P (ahaan, sorry alu baby :P)

He cursed the caller, pecked her forehead slightly and left to attend the call.

With fluttering butterflies in her stomach, **Areej** sat down on the chair and kept a palm over her cheek, sweetly smiled looking at him

 **. . . . .**

 **Scene shift.**

"yeh Kavin kahan reh gaye?" **Kuki** whispered to herself.

 **She** was waiting for **Kavin** who suddenly went out of the restaurant, saying he hand some work.

"madam, aapka naam Kuki hai?" a panting man who came inside asked her.

She nodded confused.

"wo **Kavin** bhai sahab graveyard ke paas waali jhaadiyon (bushes) mein gir gaye" the **man** said. Kuki's mouth dropped.

"yeh Kavin na jaane kya kya kartey rehte hein, uff" **Kuki** slaps her forehead, gets up and moves out towards the graveyard.

The man vanished somewhere, she almost runs worried for him.

Looks at all bushes, doesn't find him.

Suddenly her eyes fell on the coffins and a dark figure standing. Sweat drops her forehead.

"Kavinn? Yeh sab kya hai" **Kuki** speaks, after she got that the shadowy figure was him.

She could see candles lit at the corner.

 **Kavin** points at those candles, they wrote **MARRY ME?** Finds him kneeling beside her.

"Kuki, mujhe wo sab filmy dialogue nahi aatey but kya tum meri humsafar banogi?" **Kavin** asks her, bent on one knee.

Nodding and crying, she asks him to get up.

Hugs him and dug her head in his shoulder.

He smiles and kissed her forehead.

 **. . . . .**

"Chalo Pool par chalte hein" **Vineet** says, finishing his coffee.

"pool par?" **Ruhana,** surprised by his sudden statement.

"mera bohot mann hai Roo, chalo na" **Vineet** makes a baby cute face.

"thik hai, toh chalo" **Ruhana,** goes to her room to take some stuff.

 **Vineet** and **Ruhana** walk to the nearby sports complex's pool. Nobody was there at that hour of the day.

"ek competition karogi?" **Vineet** smiles at her. **Ruhana** gives a confused look.

"dekhtey hein paani ke ander zayada derr kon reh sakta hai" **Vineet** removes his shirt. Goes to changing room.

"pehle tumhari baari hogi" **Vineet** says, going inside.

 **After 5 minutes,**

 **Vineet** comes out, and gets shocked to see the scene. **Ruhana** is drowning in the water, without any thought he jumps inside and swims till her. Wraps one hand around her, and one hand behind her head. Swims till the edge.

"Roo, utho? arey tumhein swimming nahi aati thi kya?" **Vineet** places her on the floor. Her eyes still closed.

He pats her cheek.

"please, kuch bolo na?" saying this, **he** gets teary. " I love you" Placing a hand over her head, **he** says.

" I love you more, Stupid" **Ruhana** says, Vineet's eyes widened.

"Kya tum mere saath mazaak kar rahi thi?" **Vineet's** eyes still widened.

 **Ruhana** laughs, runs and he runs behind.

 **. . . . .**

"haanji toh aap do log hein?" the **watchman** responsible for opening and closing the gate asked them.

 **Rajat** nods positively, the two go inside and the door is closed.

darkness everywhere, dead silence.

She felt his hand slipping out from hers.

"rajat?"

No reply.

"rajat?" she moves her hand to find him. No reply still.

"ahhhaahhh" **he** shouted in her ear, making her jump with fear and scream loud. **She** is almost about to cry when she hears him laugh.

A beam of colored light comes from the first floor. They could see each other faintly.

"aap bohot bure hein Rajat" **She** says, punches his on his arm and starts to sob.

He feels bad listening to her muffled sobs. "I am so sorry, dekho please tum ro mat. I am sorry **Navya"** he apologizes, in an effort to comfort her he caresses her hand.

She jerks it off, goes back and bangs open the door. Without caring what the watchman is questioning her, she runs and leaves the place.

"hey, please ruk jao" **Rajat** runs behind her. Pulls her to a side. She glares at him, hot tears running down her cheeks. He wipes those tears, holds her wrist tight and takes her to sit on the nearby parks bench.

"please I am sorry"

No success, places a hand on her cheek and makes her face him.

"I love you" **Rajat** said suddenly, her face reflected mixed emotions. Pulls her closer and hugs her, she didn't protest and buried her head in his chest. "I love you too", **he** could hear **her** say. He placed a kiss on her head, tightening his hold around her.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **Night, 11: 00 pm**

 **Ruhana** was putting the girls to sleep, she smiled as she knew after her marriage, the future of her sisters was in safe, trustable hands.

* * *

 **a/n:** an update within four days! **hope you enjoyed this.**

 **DayaVineet's Girl, Kuki17, AreejSachinLover, rapunzelgirl313:** Thanks for the reviews!

Epilogue would be posted soon, Stay Tuned.

 **~ Roohi and Navya.**


	11. Epilouge!

**~ Soul Sisters: The Unbreakable Bond of Love~  
Epilogue.**

 **. . .**

 **After 1 year,**

 **Kuki** and **Kavin** got married. Lived happily ever after.

 **. . .**

 **After 3 years,**

 **Ruhana** and **Vineet** were blessed with a daughter, whom they named **Ruhanika,** she was cute and was a little copy of her mother.

 **. . .**

 **After 4 years,**

 **Areej** and **Sachin** completed their college.

. . .

 **After 5 years,**

 **Navya** and **Rajat** got married. Started their designing business together. Lived happily ever after.

. . .

 **After 7 years,**

 **Areej** and **Sachin** got married. Started a hospital for poor and lived happily ever after.

 **. . .**

Nothing could have been better,

 **THE END.  
. . . **

Finally the end.

I truly enjoyed writing this OC Based Fanfic. Whatever I wrote, I wrote with all my heart with a simple intention to make you SMILE.

Thankyou so much **Roohi Di** for giving such beautiful ideas and helping me write this. You're a sweetheart indeed :*

I wish that Kuki and Aru, for whom we actually wrote this fiction felt that it was worth a read.

I would also like to thank all others who read and reviewed it. You guys are love, Thankyou so much.

 **. . .**

rapunzelgirl313, DayaVineet'sGirl, Arzoo Arora, Kuki17, Bhum98, AreejSachinLover: I would always cherish your reviews.

 **. . .**

 **Thankyou for supporting me to write this.** This would always remain a close souvenir to my heart, I never enjoyed writing any fic just as I enjoyed this one. and never did I update any fiction of mine within a week. this would always be special.

 **Regards,  
Roohi and Navya. **


End file.
